1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illuminating device, more particularly to an organic light emitting diode (abbreviated as OLED hereinafter) illuminating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional OLED illuminating device 1 is electrically coupled to an external power supply circuit (not shown) by an electrode clamping unit 11 and includes a transparent substrate 12, a light emitting element 13, and a packaging cover 14.
The transparent substrate 12 has a top surface 121. The light emitting element 13 is disposed on the top surface 121 and includes an anode layer 131 (such as a transparent ITO layer), a cathode layer 132, and an organic light emitting multilayer structure 133 that is disposed between the anode layer 131 and the cathode layer 132 and that electrically insulates the anode layer 131 from the cathode layer 132. Each of the anode and cathode layers 131, 132 has a contact portion 134, 135 that extends toward a periphery of the top surface 121 of the substrate 12 and that is electrically coupled to the external power supply circuit by being respectively in contact with anode and cathode contacts 111, 112 of the electrode clamping unit 11. The packaging cover 14 covers the organic light emitting multi layer structure 133 and partially covers the anode and cathode layers 131, 132 in such a manner that the contact portions 134, 135 of the anode and cathode layers 131, 132 are exposed from the packaging cover 14.
Considering the alignment of the anode and cathode contacts 111, 112 of the electrode clamping unit 11, areas of the contact portions 134, 135 of the anode and cathode layers 131, 132 are usually designed to be significantly larger than the contact areas of the anode and cathode contacts 111, 112. Therefore, majority of the areas of the contacts portions 134, 135 are still exposed from the packaging cover 14 and from the anode and cathode contacts 111, 112. Once an electrically conductive object 15 is simultaneously in contact with the contact portions 134, 135, short circuit may occur and cause damage to the conventional OLED illuminating device 1. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 8,154,200 B2 and TW patent publication NO. 201216760 for further details regarding the structure of the conventional OLED illuminating device 1.